


Vacaction: Ride There

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unexplained [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief Description of Violence Torture and Death, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Moody Jim, Possessive Jim, Reflective Jim, Rimming, Unilock, Violent Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides to take John on a little vacation when exams are done, the car ride there is interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacaction: Ride There

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly four months after Memories and Recalling, only without the look back at it. 
> 
> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Spring
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Jim’s POV  
It was spring time. School was nearly done for the season. Perhaps he could entice his doctor-in-training to take a small vacation with him. Spend a week at his country estate and just relax, he’d even have ‘Bastian field his calls so only the very most important would come through. Now how to talk him into it? For reasons he does not understand his almost-doctor seems to be embarrassed by the fact he is a poor medical student working his arse off in order to make up for what his scholarship does not cover. No matter, he will still cajole him into going, and he is certain by the second day he can convince him to relax and enjoy himself.

So he plans and makes arrangements for a week’s vacation.

The day after finals he decides to take the younger man out to dinner to celebrate, sure the exams results are not back but he doubts his doctor-in-training did less that excellent. The blonde is too intelligent not to have done well. As for his exams, he could have done them in his sleep, they were so boring, really where did they get the ideas on them? Were people really that dull?

Closing his eyes he focuses on clearing his mind, he does not wish to be in a mood when he picks up his date from the school.

Most the time he is perfectly fine with the fact his emotions go from stable to high to plummeting low. He has never known any different. The simplest of things can either cause him great joy or roaring fury. However he tries not to allow that part of his behavior around his to-be-doctor because he knows the blonde worries about him. Even more surprising is the fact the blonde genuinely cares, something he does not understand. Though the most surprising thing is the fact he actually cares about the blonde. After all, he is just a simple person, so very ordinary, with his hand-me-down and second-hand clothing, the short hair blonde hair and gray-blue eyes, the simple pleasures and desires, and above average but still common intelligence. It’s so very hard to understand why he wants the to-be-doctor, why he craves him. It is just that he does.

Occasionally that fact angers him so much, the fact that he doesn’t understand it, that he will randomly pick a criminal, normally one that is not his, but the kind his John would approve of being put to death, and torture them for hours while he contemplates his relationship with the doctor-in-training. The last time that happened, the rapist and murder he had selected lasted four days before finally dying, by the time he was done with him the pitiful creature had been begging for death. Not that that was surprising since his intestines were no longer inside him, he had taken the time to drape them over the criminal’s body, taking care not to nick them with his blade as he removed them. The horror in the man’s face was priceless. Most his bones were broken too.

By the end of it, he had felt better deciding that the blonde was his balance. He was the violence and death in life, his doctor-in-training was the compassion and life.

As his eyes snap back open, his attention returns to the present, and the shorter man striding towards him with a huge smile on his face. Good. His doctor-in-training is in a good mood. John apparently feels that he has passed his exams and seems rather pleased to see him. Excellent.

Just as the blonde is getting ready to reach him a pair of girls stop him, each one touching an arm which has him hissing low in his throat as he strides forward.

“Hi John,” he says with forced brightness, trying not to snarl at the two pitiful females who dare touch his doctor-in-training. One slender hand reaching out to grab the stockier man’s hand and tug him forward into a possessive kiss.

He hears both the girls gasp but pays no attention to them, choosing instead to focus on his doctor. Once they are gone he finally let’s go, or at least lets them break apart, his arms remain firmly wrapped around the slightly shorter man.

There is humor in the doctor-in-training’s breathless voice as he comments, “Hullo Jim,” before gently pressing their lips together for a softer kiss. “I missed you too.”

If anyone was to ask if he missed the blonde when they were apart for more than a day he would deny it whole-heartedly even though his sniper and body guard often picked on him in private about the fact he really does miss the blonde doctor-in-training.

“’Bastian is with the car, I have dinner reservations and vacation plans all made, your mine for the next six days, already cleared it with your boss. It’s not going to count against you or anything,” he informs the blonde as he steps to the side and loops his arm with the doctor-in-trainings.

Chuckling, the blonde nods once, “I’d try arguing but I am sure that is one I would lose.”

“You are correct,” he replies haughtily, with the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips.

“Do I get to get cleaned up or are we going as is?” his companion inquires as they head towards his vehicle.

After a quick glance at the younger man and he replies, “You’re fine, we’re going to dinner and then driving to my country estate, I even have that small travel bag you keep in your closet in the trunk.”

Chuckling, the blonde remarks, “I’d be worried about how you got in if I didn’t know you.”

He shrugs and the two of them continue on their way, getting into his car where Sebastian is already waiting in the driver’s seat.

A few minutes later they are pulling into one of his lover’s favorite places to eat, while it is simple for his tastes, they do make good honey-barbecued chicken breasts.

Upon seeing where they are, the blonde remarks, “Thank you Jim,” before kissing him again gently.

This is good, two kisses in one day without him having to prompt them. Excellent. Simply excellent. Normally his lover was not one to start any sort of physical contact besides the occasional hand brushing against him. When he had inquired why, he was mildly startled and annoyed at the blonde’s response that he had noticed the way he jumped when most people came to close, the anger that sometimes simmered beneath the surface and had not wanted to push it too far. Of course that had pissed him off worse, though not at John, at himself for making his doctor-in-training feel like that. So he had reassured the younger man it was perfectly alright for him to touch him, its everyone else who better keep their worthless hands to themselves. Slowly the blonde had started adding little touches but it was still rare.

Dinner goes smoothly with the just the two of them seated in a booth towards the back where he has clear view of everyone entering or leaving the main room, plus a good view of most of the kitchen. His to-be-doctor gets his favorite dish while he gets the chicken. Through the entire thing they chat about their classes, more exactly he gets John to tell him about how his classes are going and hums briefly about how dull his are before getting back to the doctor-in-training.

After dinner the pair of them head to the car once more. Minutes later they are on the road and on the way out of the city. His John is staring out the window, a winsome smile curving his lips.

Scooting closer he rests his head on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder as he murmurs questioningly, “What are you smiling at?”

“Look at it, everything is coming back alive, its spring again, and unlike last year at spring, this year is full of hope and possibility. Had someone told me last year that I would be taking a vacation with the hottest bloke on campus I would have told them they’re nuts.” The blonde responds after a bit before turning his head to kiss his cheek.

Smiling at the blonde, he nuzzles his cheek for a moment before scooting just a bit closer so he is pressed fully against the side of the other man. “We have nearly two hours before we get there, how about a little game?” he suggests in his ear, his tongue flicking out in order to trace the rim of it.

“Jim!” the blonde gasps, “We’re in a car and Sebastian is driving!”

“So? The dividers up, we have time, I even made sure to put lube, baby wipes, and a trash bag back here,” he replies as he nibbles on that ear and starts to work his way down to the spot just behind it on his neck, “The game is, who can make the other come first, the winner gets to fuck the other however he wants as long as he comes before stopping at the estate.”

He already knows he will win, while John is good at reading what he wants, he is even better at it.

“I’ll make your body feel sooo good,” he murmurs seductively in the med students ear before working on nibbling down the side of his neck, one hand snaking to the front of the blonde’s trousers to rub him through the fabric covering him.

“You don’t play fair,” the blonde groans as his head falls back onto his shoulder. He knows then that he’s going to be buried in the younger man’s ass here shortly.

“Well I am sooo changeable, even open to suggestions,” he replies, as he bites down on the junction between shoulder and neck, worrying it with his teeth until the skin starts to change colors as the blood rushes to the surface. He always loves it when John has his mark on him, some days he will spend hours working just one spot until the blonde is a begging, pleading mess.

Turning so his back is pressed fully to his stomach, the blonde’s head falls to the side the rest of the way as he gasps, “We could skip to the main event, because we both know you’re going to win and I am going to end up impaled on that thick cock I feel rubbing up against me.”

He groans softly, his over active mind picturing it.

“Just think of it Jim. Me kneeling on the floor in front of you while your heavy cock slams into me. Your balls mashing against mine with every thrust. The tight, squeezing heat of my ass drawing you even further in, milking you dry.” The doctor-in-training continues as he rubs against him, his voice breathless.

“Hgmmmmm,” he groans against John’s skin.

“I’d stay fully dressed except for my trousers and pants which would be down so that you could fuck me. You’d have one hand gripping my hips while the other slowly fists my cock, teasing me until I would be begging for more.”

“You tease,” he hisses at the younger man as he grabs his hips and shuffles him to the spot in front of him on the floor, “I’m not just going to imagine it, I’m going to do it.”

Chuckling huskily the blonde turns his head to grin at him over his shoulder, “Well if you insist on doing this in the car with Sebastian just inches away then I get to have fun teasing you with it. Now kiss me.”

Grinning somewhat manically, he does just that, leaning forward so he is pressed from hip to shoulder to the younger man before pressing their lips together, swallowing John’s moan as his tongue traces the seam of the younger man’s lips before diving in to plunder his mouth in a heavy kiss that leaves both of them nearly breathless. His left hand slips around to the fasteners on the blonde’s trousers, opening them up so his hand can slip in and tease his partners prick through his pants.

Both of them groan at his first touch before going back to kissing heavily. Somehow he manages to work John’s pants and trousers down, while to his amazement the blonde opens his up with a hand behind his back and manages to tug him out.

“Damn Jim, you’re so thick, so hard, so hot,” the blonde groans as his blunt fingers run up his length.

Smirking, he runs a hand over the doctor-in-training’s ass, surprised at how smooth it is, pulling back he glances down and his mouth nearly waters at the sight before him. John’s shaved, completely hair free everywhere he can see. Even more mouth watering is the fact his hole seems to be partly stretched already and is twitching enticingly in the warm air of the car.

“Naughty John, I see someone is just begging to be filled.” He groans as he uses his hands to pull those perfectly shaped ass cheeks apart.

“I sort of thought we were going back to your place tonight, and wanted to surprise you,” the blonde mumbles in response, a blush covering nearly every inch of skin he can see.

“Let’s not waste it then,” he groans as he shifts forward so that his knees drop off the edge of the seat and his cock lines up with that fluttering hole. While his tip presses there, not breeching it, just pressing against it, he slips one hand across the cheek so that his long finger and can toy with the edge causing the blonde to groan and buck back against him.

Grinning, he lets go of his lover just long enough to reach over and grab the lube he has seated on the seat beside him. Dribbling a liberal amount down his partners ass, he sets to working that hole open even further. He continues to work it open, the entire time murmuring what he is planning on doing to the younger man, how he is going to fuck him until he is so sensitive he’s begging for release. Once he is certain that the younger man is ready he leans back over his back, hands holding his ass cheeks spread wide while he slowly presses forward.

Groaning low in his throat, John tries to press back onto him, but he tightens his grip and holds him still.

“I don’t think so love, I’ll fuck you how I want, and right now that slowly.” He informs the younger man as he continues on his slow glide forward until he is buried to the hilt.

“Really?” the blonde replies breathlessly, intentionally tightening his muscles and causing him to stutter his hips, withdrawing slightly before thrusting back forward. “But I want you to fuck my harder Jim. I want your heavy cock slamming into me, pressing hard against my prostrate so I can barely breath, barely even think. I want to feel your balls tense up as you come inside me. And I want it now.”

Every word brings him closer to the edge, but what really gets him, and surprises the hell out of him is the way the doctor manages to time each tightening of his muscles around his cock so he cannot determine what the pattern is. Before he is even ready he is coming inside the younger man’s ass with a gasp and one last hard thrust.

Smirking over his shoulder, John presses back hard so that every drop fills him. “Looks like I win.”

His eyes widen as he starts to chuckle, enjoying the fact that the blonde is playing his game.

Slowly scooting forward so that his cock comes out of his ass, the doctor-in-training shuffles forward a bit more before turning on his spot on the floor carefully, not bothering to fix his clothes before he sets to lapping at his cock. His fingers sink into the blonde hair as he leans back groaning.

“I’m going to corrupt you yet,” he gasps out as his lover cleans every inch of his dick with his mouth, lapping up every bit of semen before slowly working his way downward, sucking on each of his bullocks in turn. From there the blonde tugs his pants and trousers down a bit further so that there is space before lifting his legs to rest on the younger man’s shoulders while he goes to work licking and sucking on him until he is writhing, hard once more and ready to go.

Blindly he hands the to-be-doctor the lube, even as he groans and arches into that wicked tongue. This is not how he envisioned this ride going, though he is not going to complain. He is loving this side of John that rarely comes to the surface.

When the blonde has teased him until he is just about ready to come again, the younger man shifts his body around so he is lined up with his cock, kneeling with his legs on either side of his ass on the seat before slowly pressing forward, sinking all the way in causing him to groan.

With a mischievous grin on his face, the blonde surprises him further when he just about bends in half, taking just the tip of his cock into his hot mouth and sucking hard on it while thrusting.

His hands sink back into his lover’s blonde hair as he holds him there. His hips rocking between the thick cock buried in his ass and the hot mouth providing suction to his prick.

“Damn John, do you know how hot you are?” he groans as he impales himself once more on the cock, most of his prick sliding out of his lovers mouth before he rocks forward, thrusting back into his mouth again. It is a good thing he is very flexible or this would never work so well. “I never would have guessed you could suck me off while fucking me.”

In response the doctor-in-training presses against the vein on his cock with his tongue while sucking just a bit harder.

Gasping, he arches up and comes for a second time, enthralled as he sees John’s throat working as he tries to swallow it all, only some of it drips down his jaw instead. As his muscles tighten he feels the blonde thrust one more time before holding still, coming inside him with a groan around his cock.

For a few moments the two of them stay like that as they catch their breath before the blonde slowly straightens after giving his cock one last gentle suck. Carefully he withdraws and seems to just collapse to the floor, eyes drifting shut sleepily.

Smiling fondly at the blonde he grabs the wipes and proceeds to cleaning them up before tucking first himself than John back into his clothes. Once they are almost presentable again, he tugs on the younger man’s arm, pulling him onto the seat and against him as the two of them drift off to sleep together.

This is looking like it is going to be a very enjoyable vacation.


End file.
